


Secrets Kept

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: Project Mc2 (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Half-Siblings, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: After years of reuniting with his daughters but he has a secret. He had another daughter with someone else and only Maddy knows about her and the other person was Charles Coyle. He kept it a secret for years and the only person he told was his oldest daughter Maddy and his wife and youngest daughter they don't know yet.Will the truth come out to his wife and youngest daughter?
Relationships: Max McAlister/Charles Coyle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. A video message

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU of Project Mc2.

It was a normal day in the McAlister house until McKeyla found a video USB drive on her dad's work desk so she picked it up went to her room and put the USB in her computer. The video started to play **_"Hey Elizabeth, it's me your dad Max McAlister. If you are wondering why am I making a video, because it's almost your 1st birthday and you were born on June 2nd 1999. And I can't believe your gonna be one tomorrow on June 2nd 2000. Also your father Charles says he love you very much and he's sorry not to be here due to work. Well I hope you get to see this video once your older. I love you Elizabeth,Bye." the video ends by Max McAlister._** "Who is Elizabeth? And why did dad say 'Your father Charles'? A.D.I.S.N can you do research on a girl name Elizabeth." McKeyla said opening her notebook. "Sure thing, I can McKeyla." A.D.I.S.N said to McKeyla and searching who Elizabeth is then A.D.I.S.N got a result. "Got it." A.D.I.S.N said "What is it A.D.I.S.N?" McKeyla said to her notebook. "There is a girl named Elizabeth Coyle McAlister, but we need her thumb print to know who she is." A.D.I.S.N said back to McKeyla.

"Okay, I get it now let's go to school." McKeyla said closing A.D.I.S.N and getting her bag for school. As she was walking to school she accidently tripped on a rock and fell, then a girl came and helped her up "Hey are you okay Miss?" The mystery girl said as helping McKeyla up and getting her notebook for her, leaving her finger prints on A.D.I.S.N "Thanks, I'm okay." McKeyla said to the mystery girl and McKeyla went to her class. After school she met up with her friends and went to the secret base "Guys, I need to tell you guys something." McKeyla said to her friends "Yeah,M what is it?" Adri said to her "Well,I found this USB drive on my Dad's desk and it showed me a video. Lemme play it for you." McKeyla said inserting the USB into her computer then the video popped up and clicked play. **_"Hey Elizabeth, it's me your dad Max McAlister. If you are wondering why am I making a video, because it's almost your 1st birthday and you were born on June 2nd 1999. And I can't believe your gonna be one tomorrow on June 2nd 2000. Also your father Charles says he love you very much and he's sorry not to be here due to work. Well I hope you get to see this video once your older. I love you Elizabeth,Bye." the video ends by Max McAlister._** "That was weird. What else did you find?" Cam said to McKeyla "On my way to school, I tripped and fell on a rock and this girl which I don't know her name is but her finger prints got on A.D.I.S.N" McKeyla said to Cam.

"Well, Adri let's do a finger print test so we can know if this Elizabeth something person who she really is." Ember said to her friends. After the test Bry got a result "Ha! I got a matching result" Bry said excited. "So who does it matched to?" Devon said to Bry "So, the thumb print matched to a girl named Elizabeth Coyle McAlister." Bry said reading the result. "Well, who are her parents?" Cam said to Bry, then the Quail popped up "Ladies who are we talking about?" The Quail said to them "We-well I found a video on a USB drive and it said **_Hey Elizabeth, it's me your dad Max McAlister."_** and we found out that Elizabeth, is Elizabeth Coyle McAlister." McKeyla said to the Quail.


	2. Maddy do you know who she is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the girls found out who is Elizabeth, Maddy knows something that the others don't.

The Quail spoke "Coyle McAlister? I never heard that before until now." The Quail said to the girls then Maddy came in "Maddy, were just talking about this girl named Elizabeth Coyle McAlister. Do you know her?" Dveon said to Maddy. "Yes,I know her because she is a secret agent and she's been gone for 7 years and she's also known as The Phoenix." Maddy said to them. "Maddy, tell us anything else about her." Cam said to her, then Max came into the secret base. "The Quail" Max said to her "Mr. McAlister, can you tell us who Elizabeth is." The Quail said to him. "Well-um she's my daughter." Max said nervously "Who is the mother?" Adri said to Max "Charles Coyle." A.D.I.S.N mumbles. "Can you say is a little bit louder A.D.I.S.N" Ember said to the notebook. "I said Charles Coyle." A.D.I.S.N said to everyone.

"M-my dad?" Cam said in a shocking voice and left to go home. When she got home and opened the door her dad, was there in the kitchen "DAD!" Cam yelled in an angry voice. "Yes, Cam what do you need?" Charles said turning around and going towards his daughter. "Why didn't you tell me I had a older half-sister." Cam said upset "I-I'm sorry, it's just that before you were born and Maddy already existed me and Max fell in love. We secretly got together until one daay we were expecting, it was such an amazing day I wasn't allowed to go to work for 9 months and after Elizabeth was born, me and Max had to raise her until she was 14. We had to put her in an orphanage, for 7 years and she knew we were just doing to protect her and so we gave her our last names and a locket with a picture of me and Max." Charles said tearing up. "D-Dad, I didn't know that until know and I also didn't know you had to give her up." Cam said to Charles.

Then a knock came from the door and Cam opened it to see Max McAlister "Dad, it's for you." Cam said calling her dad and Charles came "Max.." Charles whispered while looking at Max "Charles, I wanted to give you something, before I go to work." Max said to Charles giving him a small box with an envelope and left for work.


	3. Car Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max was on his way to work, he got into a car accident and ended up in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, Another dollar

When Max McAlister was driving to work a drunk driver crashed into him and Max's car flipped over and crashed into a tree, a witness called the cops and told them what happened "McKeyla turn on the news please." A.D.I.S.N said to her and McKeyla nodded and turned on the news "Hi, I'm Samantha Toris and there has been an accident on the highway near Stone Water's and there was a drunk man and he crashed into a guy named Max McAlister. So Max is being taken to the Maywood Glenn Hospital." the reporter said. McKeyla was shocked and she went to the hospital during visiting hours and she arrived there and notice Elizabeth entering the hospital and both of them walked up to the front desk."Hi may I help you girls?" the reseptionist said to both of them "Yes, we are visting our dad." McKeyla said to the lady "What's your dad's name?" the lady said to them "Max McAlister." Elizabeth said "Let's see, ah ha Max McAlister and he's on the 2nd floor in room 204." the lady said to both of them.

Both of them took the elevator to the 2nd floor and room 204, and Elizabeth knocked on the door "Come in" the nurse said to them and both of them entered the room "What happened to him?" McKeyla said asking the nurse "Well, he got into a car accident,he's paralyzed from the waist down, and he's in a coma." the Nurse said to them as their friends entered the door. And the nurse left "Elizabeth what happened?" Charles said looking at his daughter "Papa, dad is in a coma and he's paralyzed from the waist down and he got in to a car accident." Elizabeth said to her papa and Charles walked over to a coma and paralyzed Max McAlister "Hey, Max thank you for giving me the most beautiful gift our daughter." Charles said whispering and then Mrs. McAlister walked in the room to see Max on the bed and see Charles crying in pain "What's going on here?" Mrs. McAlister said to everyone "He's in a coma, Mom." McKeyla said to her mom "W-What do you mean?" Mrs. McAlister said responding "She means that, he's in a **coma** is a deep state of prolonged unconsciousness in which a person cannot be awakened; fails to respond normally to painful stimuli, light, or sound; lacks a normal wake-sleep cycle; and does not initiate voluntary actions. And paraplegia is **paralysis from the waist down**. That means he's not gonna be able to walk unless he wakes up." Cam said to Mrs. McAlister.

"And Cam, why is your dad crying?" Mrs. McAlister said to Cam "He's crying because he loves Max very much and he also thanks Max for giving him the most beautiful gift in his life." Cam said to Mrs. McAlister. "And what's this beautiful gift?" Mrs. McAlister said back to Cam. "Her." Ember said pointing to Elizabeth. Then Mrs. McAlister walked over to Elizabeth "You are the most beautiful gift Lizzie, to my husband and Charles." Mrs. McAlister said to Elizabeth "Thanks, Mrs. McAlister." Elizabeth said back to her smiling.


	4. Awaken from the coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 years since Max has been in a coma and he awakens one day and couldn't be able to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my Super Sentai ones and there are some I forgot to update because I can't remember some crap.

It's been fourteen years since Max McAlister has been in a coma and the others are worried and Charles had another daughter named Alora and she is currently 14 years old. On June 22nd 2031 Max woke up from the coma after two years, and now in 2031 the phone was ringing at the McAlister house and Maddy picked up the phone "Hello? Maddy McAlister speaking." Maddy said speaking into the phone "Hi, yes this is the nurse from Maywood Glenn Hospital and Max McAlister is awake now after two years of being in a coma." the nurse said to Maddy and hung up. So Maddy went to tell her mom and sister "Guys! Dad's awake." Maddy said smiling "Really?" McKeyla said to Maddy and she nodded and told A.D.I.S.N to spread the news to their friends and family.

As all of them went to the hospital and asked for Max McAlister and went to his room, and as they entered Max was surprised. "McKeyla and everyone, what happened?" Max asked in a confused look "Max, you've been in a coma for two years now." Devon said to him and as Max tried to get out of the bed he realized he couldn't move. "Dad, your also paralyzed from the waist down." Elizabeth said to Max "No no no no, This can't be real." Max said then looking at Alora. "Charles, who is she?" Max said to Charles asking about Alora "She's your daughter, Max." Charles said to Max as the others left the room except for him and Alora.

Max then looked at Alora "Hey, Alora." Max said to Alora "Hi,dad." Alora said to Max "I'm sorry for not being there in your like stupid accident." Max said to Alora and then the nurse came in the room with a wheel chair. "Mr. McAlister you've been released from the hospital and I brought you a wheel chair." the nurse said to him and she helped him get dressed and into the wheel chair "What's with the wheel chair?" Alora asked the nurse "It's for Mr. McAlister due to him being paralyzed from the waist down." the nurse said back to Alora. "What does paralyzed mean?" Alora asked "It means that **Paralysis** is the loss of muscle function in part of your body. It happens when something goes wrong with the way messages pass between your brain and muscles. **Paralysis** can be complete or partial. It can occur on one or both sides of your body. ... **Paralysis** of the arms and legs is quadriplegia." Charles said to his daughter.


	5. You deserved someone better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Max got back home from the hospital, his wife sets him free

When Max got home to his family his wife told him something "Max, I've decided that you belong with Charles." she said to him "What do you mean?" he said back to her. "I mean that you and Charles belong together." Mrs. McAlister said to her now ex-husband. "And what about you and the girls?" Max said to his ex-wife "Well you'll live here, Charles and his daughters are moving in here while I'll live with my sister and I'll come and visit on their birthdays and the holiday." she said to him smiling.

**THE END**


End file.
